Devil May Cry, from the beginning
by slayer of evil 17
Summary: This is my DMC story starting from sparda's rise above Hell, to Dante's first adventure and leading all the way up to the beginning of the 3rd dmc installment. This is my version of Dante's past, and i hope you enjoy:CH3 now up(disclaimer:I don't own dmc
1. Default Chapter

Devil May Cry 

**From the beginning**

By Slayer of Evil 

CH1. Sparda's Destiny

Sparda stared into the swirling vortex before him with his large, blood-red sword on his back. His cape blew furiously in the wind and the air was filled with the cries of evil demons on the other side. Moondus, the emperor of the Underworld, was now clinging to the edge of the vortex with everything he had. He knew he had been beaten, but he could not bare to swallow the fact that it had been a mere demon soldier that had defeated him and his entire legions. Now here he was, about to be sealed into the underworld by this very same demon, and there was nothing he could do but hang on till he could no more.

"Sparda!!!" Moondus bellowed over the endless cries below him. "You traitor! Why protect these pitiful creatures? Why!?" Sparda simply laughed to himself at the comical situation that demon he once called master, was in now.

"Because if I don't, no one else will, Moondus. Besides, anything is better than looking at that face everyday." Sparda replied with a laugh. He gave Moondus a mocking bow and then blew him a kiss saying, "See you in Hell."

With that, Moondus gave a final cry, and then disappeared as the vortex closed. Sealing away Moondus and all of his minions. Sparda turned and observed what was left of the city after his long and tiresome battle. What once was a fairly decent town, was now in ruin, and the only recognizable feature was a large crucifix upon a church steeple. Sparda brought out his sword, and held it out at his side as it morphed into a scythe. He hurled the blade through the air like a boomerang, towards the crucifix. SHINGK!!! The blade sliced through the metal cross like butter and sent it flying into the air. He raised his hand to the air to catch his returning blade and returned it to his back. Then using his free hand he snatched the plummeting cross from the air and observed it in his dark, spiked hands.

"It would seem that fate has chosen me to do this task, and I for one am not one for stepping down from a challenge." Suddenly, Sparda's senses caught the presence of another being close by. He placed the crucifix on the ground and turned in all directions trying to pin-point the intruder. It was small, he could sense, and wasn't much of a threat to himself, but it definitely was of the demonic variety. He felt a gust of wind splash into his shadowed face as the being flew aver him and landed atop a ruined structure behind him. Sparda didn't even turn to face the stranger, he felt that it wasn't worthy of his eyes yet.

"Oops," he said, his speech dripping with sarcasm, "it looks like I missed one."

"Trust me, you missed more than just one, but hey nobody's perfect." The being said in a perky female voice that was strangely soothing. Whoever this was, she had a mouth on her, and Sparda was ready to face it off too. He turned and stared down the newcomer perched upon the fallen structure. She was about five feet tall, with curly red hair down past her shoulders. She wore all black clothing with pink trim and had a pair of black, bat-like wings on her back. Her green eye's showed no fear in the presence of Sparda, and she fully intended to make her fearlessness known.

Sparda shook his head in annoyance and called out to the female demon, "your not worth my time."

"Oh but your sooo worth mine." She replied with a growing smile. As Sparda turned to walk away, The girl appeared directly in his path, as though she had materialized from one point to the next. She stared up into the glowing red eyes of this seven foot warrior, and smiled with pride.

"What are you looking for, a death sentence? Get out of my way!"

"so you're the one rebel demon with a big attitude huh? And what name does this _dark knight_ go by hmmmmm?" Sparda shook his head and replied, "My name is sparda."

"Hmmmm, the _dark knight, sparda_. Kind of has a nice ring to it don't you think?" she giggled "My name is Ebony. Pleasure to meet you Sparda, though I'm not too happy that you took away my winter get away."

"would you like a one way trip?" he grunted as he pulled out his blade and slashed at the girl in the blink of an eye, It wasn't till she appeared,. Hanging on his shoulder that he realized he missed.

"Oh please," she bragged. "I mean it's not like I'd actually go to Hell." A look of confusion appeared in Sparda's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," she began, "I can be killed, but I'll just get reborn after several years as a clean slate, with absolutely no memory of my past life. He He He!"

"So I can kill you, but you'll just come back later?"

"Yupp, that pretty much covers it."

Sparda paused for a moment. "Works for me!" He lunged with his free hand at his shoulder and grabbed the air. Still gripping his sword in his right hand, he spun around in every direction searching for Ebony. After several moments he heard her voice behind him, and spun around again to see her suspended in the air by her wings.

"Dude, you have some serious anger issues," She said with a laugh. "What is it you expect to do now? I mean, you're not exactly the prettiest thing to look at. You're seven feet tall, have horns, and big red eyes. You don't exactly fit in a crowd."

"well, I suppose I will take the form of these humans, and settle down while there is still a peace to enjoy."

Sparda thought to himself, how he would pull this off. True he would be able to disguise himself as a human, but it wouldn't be long before Hell would break loose, and he would have to once again assume his position as the last line of protection for the Earth. He shook his head of these thoughts, his focus belonged on this irritating demon.

Suddenly, his head began to pound. He fell to his knees and dropped his sword as he brought his hands to his head. It felt as though his head was about to explode. Images began to run through his head. They started out very peaceful. He saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a face that would make the angels sing. She was telling him that she loved him very much. Then his head pounded even more as the images shot forward several years. He saw this women, he assumed was his wife, holding two small boys, both with strong white hair even as infants.

"Say hello to your sons Sparda." She said to him as he saw his hands take both boys. "What are you going to call them?" she asked.

"Virgil.....and, Dante."

His head pulsated once more, the images warped ahead Three more years. He saw a large portal in front of him, he turned to see his wife holding the hands of his three year old sons. His heart grew heavy as he heard himself say,

"Please tell them, when they're old enough, that I love them very much."

He saw one of his sons, Dante he assumed, waved good bye as a tear rolled down his face. Finally the images stopped. He got to his feet, and picked up his sword as he looked up to a confused Ebony.

"Uh dude, are you feeling alright?"

"No, I'm not," He mumbled. "but then again.....neither are YOU!" with that, Sparda lunged with his sword, causing it to transform into a spear. It stretched into the air, surprising Ebony and not giving her enough time to react. SHING!!! The speared edge blasted through Ebony. Sparda reeled her in as his sword transformed back, Ebony still barley alive.

"You big meanie!" she replied weakly as Sparda stared straight into her eyes. "Why, what did I ever do to you?" she whined.

"Nothing. You said that you get reborn after several years right?"

"Yeah......so?"

"So, I need someone to help raise my sons, because my wife won't be able to do it alone," Sparda said with a heavy heart.

"Your what?"

"Good bye," Sparda said as he ripped his sword from ebony's chest and watched her eye's glaze over in death. She fell to her knees and rolled onto the ground as Sparda turned to walk off, into history.


	2. Dante's first day

**CH2. Dante's First day**

_By slayer of evil17_

(2oo millennia and 7 years later)

Dante awoke to the sound of his mother's voice calling from down the hall.

"Dante, Virgil, come on boys time to get up, it's your first day at school."

Dante, rolled out of his four poster bed and on his feet. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around his bedroom. The typical seven year-old's room, minus the giant sword hanging on the wall. It had been given to him just last year by his mother. She had said that his father wanted him to have it when he was old enough. Why she thought that seven was old enough to own a very large sword was beyond him, but he pushed the thought out of his head went to his dresser to pull out some clothes to wear to his first day at first grade.

He grabbed a pair of black jeans from one of the bottom drawers, and a red t-shirt from one the top drawers. He went under his bed and pulled out a pair of black boots that covered his shins, and slipped his feet into them. Finally he opened his door and crossed the hallway and stepped into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him just as his brother Virgil approached from behind. Dante laughed at the sounds of his brother cursing and pounding on the other side of the door, then turned to face the mirror. He ran his fingers through his long white hair and flattened out the bad case of bed head that he saw before him. After about five minutes, he nodded in approval of his hair and brushed his teeth.

At last, he was finished and opened the door to a very pissed off Virgil. Dante laughed at the zombie of a brother before him and stated in a smart ass tone, especially for a seven year old, "Jeez Virgil, can you do something with that face of yours, it's too early for Halloween." Virgil's eye's erupted in fury as he lunged for his brother. Dante ducked out of his brother's grab, and rolled between his legs, knocking Virgil into the tub with a mule kick. He stood to his feet and continued down the hallway where he was met by the loving eyes of his mother. She was placing a sandwich and an apple into a brown paper bag as she said good morning to her son and asked where Virgil was.

"Oh, he's in the tub right now. I'm sure he'll be down in a second or two," Dante laughed in response, feeling proud of his recent victory over his brother.

The two were always fighting about something. Last year at their sixth birthday party, they got into a fork fight over who wanted chocolate cake. This resulted in Dante being pinned to the wall through his stomach and Virgil stapled to the floor through his hands by two butter knives. Last week, Virgil literally threw Dante out of a fifteen foot oak tree because he didn't want to share it with anybody. It almost seemed as though the two were fighting for an honor they would never truly receive, or the affection of a father they no longer had.

Of course to Dante, Sparda was never gone. He believed with every bit of his soul that a piece of his father was in him. Though the demonic blood of Sparda ran through both Virgil and Dante's veins, it seemed that the true spirit of Sparda rested in Dante, where a yearn for darkness appeared to be Virgil's passion. Sparda's smart attitude most definatly ran in both of the boys, though Dante usually only used it on his brother. Virgil, on the other hand, combined his attitude with his already dark mentality.

Finally, Virgil made his appearance at the breakfast table. His hair not even touched, and his blue jeans and blue t-shirt dripping from his unexpected shower.

"Good morning Virgil. Uh, honey, why are your clothes all wet?" Their mother asked Virgil as he grabbed an apple from the wicker basket in the center of the table. After taking a huge bite out of the apple, he answered defiantly, "My clothes were dirty so I thought I'd save time by showering with them on." His mother rolled her eyes and brushed it off as she continued to make lunches for the boys. She had learned that there was simply no point in trying to change Virgil or Dante.

Dante snickered on the other side of the table as he took another bite of cereal. Virgil caught sight of this and in retaliation hurled the apple at Dante when he saw his mother turn around. Dante brought up his free and snatched the apple out of the air as he swallowed. He tossed the apple up and down in his hand a few times as he looked at Virgil and retorted, "Now Virgil, no throwing in the house." He smiled triumphantly then tossed the apple behind his back and into a trash can.

"Hey Mom," Dante asked as he finished his bowl, "when does the bus come?" His mother looked at the clock over the sink and gasped. She looked out the window to see a yellow school bus pulling up the house.

"NOW!" she shrieked as she grabbed the boy's lunches and handed tossed them to the boys. Dante and Virgil caught their respective lunches and picked up their backpacks and walked out the door, Dante getting pulled back for a kiss on the forehead from his mother. Dante smiled back at her as he ran to get on the bus, whipping off his forehead as he went.

In the far back of the bus, Virgil took a seat across from two small, seven year old girls. One had long, curly, red hair and was dressed in all black with pink trim. The other was dressed in all white, with blue trim and had short, brown hair down to her shoulders. Virgil threw his bag to the ground and propped his feet up on top of the seat in front of him, kicking a small boy in the head as he did so. The girl in white turned to the other girl and said with a big smile on her face, "Ebony, look at this boy sitting across from us." The other girl leaned forward and looked at Virgil. She stared at him and could feel a very distinct aura coming from him. It was somehow familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. After a few moments she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the other girl.

"Ivory, come on, not another crush. Haven't you any respect for your age? Your seven, these humans don't do the dating thing the same way your kind does." As the young Ebony finished her sentence, her senses went flaring, she felt a very strong presence boarding the bus. She stood up in her seat and watched as a small boy, who strongly resembled Virgil, was being refused seat after seat and making his way toward the back. At last he reached the back, where only one seat, in front of Ebony's was empty.

"You mind if I sit here?" he asked monotonously. He had been viciously refused every other seat on the bus, and this was his last refuge. Ebony looked him up and down, she felt that same familiar presence, but it was stronger here. Whoever these two were, they weren't your average human. She shook her head in annoyance as not to give him the idea that she was impressed, or interested, and said in an irritated manner, "Oh alright, just don't get on my nerves." Dante didn't even smirk, he kept a straight face and took his seat. He stared out the window the rest of the trip and didn't speak a word.

The breaks of the school bus shrieked as it came to a stop. The doors opened and the children poured out in front of the school building. Dante was the very last to exit the bus, and as he did, he saw the girl he had sat in front of, Ebony, being confronted by a rather large boy. The boy appeared to be in the second grade, and was very large with brown hair that he combed down flat. He was wearing jeans with an all black shirt and his henchmen were dressed the same. Dante walked in slowly as to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, well, well, this girl seems to have an attitude," the boy said to two smaller boys, who laughed in agreement.

"That's right, and I would recommend not messing with it," Ebony spat back.

"Oooo, all hail queen of the losers. Ha, ha, ha."

"Are you talking about yourself again, jeeze I thought we had all grown out of that faze by now." Ebony said with a laugh as she turned to walk into the school building. Dante watched as the boy and his gang, left the scene dumbfounded by the turn of events. Dante chased after Ebony, who ironically turned to enter his classroom. He watched her take a seat in the back row, and throw her bag to the ground beside her. Dante walked back and took a seat across from hers in the back and threw down his bag as well.

"That was amazing," he said turning to face her. Ebony rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turned to speak to him.

"You again? Look everybody else here seems to stay away from me at all costs.

Why don't you take that hint?" Dante wouldn't give up, he wasn't like these other kids, and he knew that whatever this girl planned on dishing out, he could take.

"Well I'm not everybody else now am I?" he asked with a straight face, his eyes locked on hers.

Ebony could believe it, this kid was actually standing his ground in front of her.

"Look, what I did out there, really can't be taught, you just need a brain in order to do it, that's all." Dante saw his chance and took it by retorting, "Well, then why can u do it?" Ebony's eyes went wide. She was both irritated and impressed. This kid definatly was different, and most certainly was worth keeping an eye on.

"Nice one," she said with a genuine smile. "You know what, your not too bad, we just gotta work on your style a little bit and you've got it made."

All day long, the two talked and got acquainted. After the five hour school day was done, the two had become good friends. They walked out onto the play ground as they continued their current conversation of talents.

"Well lets see, besides this mouth of mine," Ebony began, "I would have to say my best talent would be my intelligence." Dante laughed at the comment and replied, "This is a secret, all right? My brother and I are kind of...special."

"Oh yeah, how?" Dante looked around the playground for an opportunity at show Ebony what he meant. Then he heard a voice call out to him, "Hey kid, kick that ball our way would ya?" Dante turned to see a red kick ball coming his way. He smiled and said, "watch this." Bringing back his foot till it was level with his waist, he then brought it back down and made contact with the little red ball, sending it airborne until it was totally out of sight.

"That's one way." He said as Ebony stared in disbelief. She had figured since she first saw him on the bus that he was different, but nothing like this.

With a short wave good bye, Dante set of to catch up with his own sibling. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the large boy and his gang.

"How's it goin' there freak?" he said, his tow cronies laughing on either side of him. Dante didn't move, he just sat there, staring into their eyes. "what's the matter, can't talk? Well then I guess we'll skip right past the 'what's in the back pack' question and go right to finding out the fun way. Ben, search him."

With that, a tall, thin red headed boy stepped forward. The towered over Dante by a few inches snatched the back pack from his hands. Dante never took his eyes of Ben's, he never flinched or even motioned for an attack. He just stay still, unafraid, and unprovoked. Meanwhile, Ben unzipped the back pack and poured the contents all over the blacktop, sending loose papers flying into the wind. Finally Ben threw the bag back at Dante, who snatched it out of the air with out ever taking his eyes off of them. The boy, who was now being called Butch, laughed at Dante as he said, "Well small fry, looks like you get away with just picking up all this garbage, but next time you better have cash, got it?" Dante didn't speak he continued to stand stalwart as the boys walked by and shoved him to the ground.

He got back up and dusted himself off. The sun was beginning to set and he knew he had to hurry home. He picked up his things from all over the ground and stuffed it all in his bag before taking off. As he ran home, he didn't notice the familiar eyes of Ebony watching him from behind a corner. She shook her head in disappointment, knowing that Dante could have easily schooled those punks, but she did see what no one else would have seen. That he didn't flinch, or run, or cry, but just stood there and took it all in stride.

"Dante, tomorrow your lesson begins, and I'll bring out whatever it is that's inside of you even if it takes me all year."


	3. a mother's love

**Ch 3**

**A Mother's Love**

Dante trudged through the front door, his head hung in shame. He tossed his back pack to the floor, and walked through the kitchen. His mother was there, waiting for him, a hopeful smile on her face and eyes that looked deep into Dante's soul. He took one look into those eyes and then stared at the floor, feeling his mothers smile fade to a look of worry.

She stood up and walked over to her son. Knelling down on one knee, she embraced him tightly, feeling him try to hold back a sob. She leaned back, keeping her hands on his shoulders and only removing them once to wipe a tear from his face.

Dante didn't quite understand himself why wouldn't just let go and cry. All he knew was that something inside of him kept telling him to be strong, but it didn't stop the tears from cascading down his face.

His mother looked up into his eyes and smiled as she spoke in a voice that could sooth the most savage of beasts.

"Dante," she began as she wiped away another tear, "you should never be afraid to cry."

"How come," he asked through a tiny sob.

"They say that only devils never cry."

Dante brought his arm to his face and wiped away more tears, as his mother sat in a near by chair and asked him what had happened. He told her all about the bus ride, his new friend ebony, and finally about the second grade bullies. When the story had finished, Dante sat in silence as his mother thought about the situation. The look on her face gave the hint that she wasn't only thinking about Dante. After several moments of silence, Dante broke in by asking, "What would Dad have done?"

His mother laughed and shook her head as she replied, "Your father never had to deal with things like school bullies, but I'm sure if he had, he would have beaten them senseless."

Dante tried to picture his father, but couldn't quite acquire an image of any kind. All he knew about his father is that he had fought against the demons of Hell to save the human race. As to a personality, Dante was completely clueless.

"what was he like? I don't remember." Dante said as he finished his thought.

His mother smiled as she stood up and motioned Dante to follow. They walked down the hallway and into Dante's bedroom. His mother reached deep into his closet and pulled a small handle hidden behind a shoebox. The back of the closet slid open to reveal a secret room which Dante had never seen before. He and his mother stepped into the room and the door closed behind them.

All around him were heads of monsters and numerous blades. A large suit of armor, way too big for any human, was displayed in a glass case. There was a desk in the center of the room with many different newspaper clippings strewn across the top of it. The entire room was lit in a faint red light.

Dante's mother sat down at the desk and began to show Dante large photo album, hidden inside of a drawer. She pointed out several family photos, from when the boys were very young. Dante stared into the eyes of one of his dad's photo, then looked at his own reflection in the plastic slots of the album. He saw his own face morph inot that of his father, then revert back to normal.

"your father was a good man, with a righteous heart. He was willing to give everything for us. He loved all of us very much." She looked deep into her son's eyes and said, "I see so much of your father in you. And that is something to be proud of. The next time those people try to make you think you are nothing, just remind yourself, you are the son of the legendary dark night, Sparda." The a smoking and Dante's face and he gave his mother a hug before heading toward the secret door. As he pushed the button, he was stopped by his mother's voice telling him she had something for him. He turned around and saw his mother holding a large sword in her hands . though Dante was able to hold the sword without losing balance, the sword was still taller than he was.

"it's called 'Force Edge'. Your father wanted you to have this." Another tear came to Dante's eyes as he held this little piece of his father in his hands. Is adrenaline suddenly began to pump. Something inside of him wanted to play with the sword. He had to obey, and did so by swinging the oversized blade through the air in every direction. His mother sat behind the desk, proudly watching as her son finished his trial use of his sword and ran out of room to brag to his brother.

She looked down to the portrait of her husband and said with a tear in her eye, "He's becoming more and more like you everyday. Wherever you are, I know you're proud."


End file.
